


Kisses

by sasskoto



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasskoto/pseuds/sasskoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a tease and Hiccup is his victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Another work of mine from FF.net and Tumblr that I'm bringing over here. Not beta-read and not updated, enjoy~

Jack was the tease of the two young boys. This was absolutely certain. He would hold the brunettes face gently, but with a sort of dominance still present. Slowly, ever so painfully slowly, he would lean down and just stay there, bight blue half-lidded eyes filled with mischief and need. His chilled lips just hovering over the pink, warm ones, seeing how long the mortal could take it.

Jack would (eventually) finally show mercy, and brush his lips against Hiccup’s. Hiccup would only groan and try to steal a good kiss away, but Jack kept him still, keeping the hold on Hiccup’s face. There was a funny sort of satisfaction to teasing the smaller boy. Hiccup was always so eager, so desperate for a open-mouthed, frantic, needy kiss. It turned Jack on much more than it really should.

Hiccup wanted to push Jack down and just devour the spirit. He wanted to run his hands through the soft, snow-white hair and just kiss him as hard and as deeply as possible. He wanted to show that boy what his teasing did to him, and make in pay in an as pleasurable way as possible. Whenever Jack would going into of his his teasing modes, Hiccup would get so damn frustrated and always tried his best not to strangle him. It always ended up in Hiccup topping and taking out every bit of sexual frustration that Jack caused him on Jack’s backside, but neither ever complained. But when it was like this, all he wanted was a decent kiss.

But Jack allowed none of that.

Jack leaned in once more after who-knew-how-long-of teasing poor Hiccup, only to trace the tip of his tongue over Hiccup’s bottom lip. A moan escaped the vikings lips, eyes fluttering shut. Jack, finding himself enjoying this much more than usual, captured the pink lip and sucked ever so lightly, giving a small nibble before pulling away. This was what made Hiccup go  _really_  crazy. It didn’t take long for Jack to learn that and used it at the best (or rather, worst?) time.

Hiccup gave a frustrated groan and tossed his head back against the pillow. “You’re a damn tease. A damn  _great_ tease.” He said, thrusting his hips up to get even closer to Jack. The boy straddling him only laughed and leaned down once more, a devilish smirk tugging at his mouth.

"And you love it." Jack whispered, giving a small thrust into the boy. Even fully clothed, this gave Hiccup satisfaction, but not enough. He opened his eyes and leaned up as best as he could to kiss the merciless boy above him. It didn’t do much, seeing as Jack now held Hiccup down by his shoulders.

"Shut up and kiss me already, snowflake." Demanded Hiccup, frustration and lust obviously apparent in his tone. Jack gave a chuckle at this, admiring how his dark-haired lover got when he did this to him.

Jack at long last gave it, and kissed Hiccup hard, the heat of the boys lips sending his mind into a blurry frenzy. He let go of Hiccup’s shoulders, and it didn’t take long for Jack to now be the one on his back. He gave a low moan, pleased as what was to come.

Now, Jack would never admit this, but the hot, sexual frustration he caused Hiccup? It was just to get Hiccup to top, for Jack has a way of getting what he wants through simple kisses, not words.


End file.
